rappediafandomcom-20200213-history
Say Yes
Intro Yo, lets get it popping up in here yo Yeah, there it go Yeah, thats what I was lookin' for Ayo, check it out son Im'ma show these cats how we do it 1 Before we did raps, we did kidnaps Murders, muggings Cousin, what you know about thugging? When y'all niggas be out clubbing I be deep in discussion tryin'a convince my little cousin not to blood in keep love for the Pen, Lucky got another buck in Damn shame his motherfuckin' baby mother cluckin' She be out with some coward that ain't about shit Rumors say she put out quick for not even an outfit Nowadays everybody riding or dying We own this game, stop tryin'a buy in Frontin' like you pop iron, stop lyin' I'm a nigga so ill I punch Math and then drop Science Saigon, the man with the 2 brains and 3 hearts Swift enough to build with retards Rap epitome, academically street smart That aint even the deep part Me and my men end every fight that we start If I aint one of the lot of you, the stacks is unstoppable On as long as Macks poppable, Cracks is choppable If its logical, I'll bottle you, beat the shit outta you Go to your Wake and beat shit outta whoever says "Bye" to you This is what I would do, and if you was me? you'd bottle you too 'Cause you'd hate a bitch nigga like you (Word to mother nigga, if you was me? Nigga you'd fuckin' put 1 in your brain too nigga) Chorus If you be living for death and dont be giving an eff Then hit a pig in the vest and say yes (yes!) If you be puffing the cess and laying sunk in the S Then punch a punk in the chest and say yes (yes!) If you a gangsta, hustla, thugsta that bust slugs Nigga that dont trust hugs, and dont fuck with the bust thugs Hold a blunt in your right and raise your left You blessed so you should just say yes (yes!) 2 Ayo they trapped me in this violent enviroment Blocks so hot, they need to fire the cops and hire some Firemen Thugs get forced to early retirement If they blaze your head, you made your bed, nigga, now lie in it Need to stop denying it, pressure? you aint applying it 1 nigga get mercked, look at you on some cryin' shit Yeah I cry when I see my little nigga get murdered Not 'cause he died, but 'cause the shit looked like it hurted And I'm a nigga thats observant I seen the bullet when it first hit, his face when it first split And still no longer than 20 minutes later Im on the same block, same glock, with the same pen and paper You analyze an innovator S to the A to the I, show niggas what men are made of Before you see me in The Source, you'll probably see me in the paper for poppin' a cop or dockin' shots at a women raper Chorus If you be living for death and dont be giving an eff Then hit a pig in the vest and say yes (yes!) If you be puffing the cess and laying sunk in the S Then punch a punk in the chest and say yes (yes!) If you a gangsta, hustla, thugsta that bust slugs Nigga that dont trust hugs, and dont fuck with the bust thugs Hold a blunt in your right and raise your left You blessed so you should just say yes (yes!) 3 Ayo, you knew I'm better than you Front, get a few embedded in you Just 'cause I aint have nothing better to do See what this Beretta will do? Turn a perfectly functioning human being to a veg-et-a-ble We wettin' you from your head to your shoe Yo the only attention you gon' need now is medical dude And if the shotty pops you, fuckin' coroners will body box you Call the guy that I bought to Karate chop you To hell with ya crew, you be spittin' that shit thats not true My niggas have lived and died for this shit since Junior High School Funny how rappers talk out they ass but aint about shit So I set 'em on fire and use gas to put it out with They cowards, talking bout they 'bout it, but we doubt it The rhyme wont make you a thug, nor do fatigue outfits We box, nigga we plots tempers shorter than Ewoks Lace the Reeboks, chase you three blocks then *Gunshot noises* Unload 33 shots biaaaaaaatch little faggot, stupid motherfuckers in the game yo yo, I rep for real niggas son you know what type of niggas I rep Chorus If you be living for death and dont be giving an eff Then hit a pig in the vest and say yes (yes!) If you be puffing the cess and laying sunk in the S Then punch a punk in the chest and say yes (yes!) If you a gangsta, hustla, thugsta that bust slugs Nigga that dont trust hugs, and dont fuck with the bust thugs Hold a blunt in your right and raise your left You blessed so you should just say yes (yes!) outro Word is bond son, I told y'all like 15 thousand years ago that niggas was coming back for that shit That real niggas was gonna re-emerge and take fake niggas off the map And now that time is here baby, its 2k Category:Saigon